faelandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Main Page
Faeland, officially Fáel, is a country in Western Europe. It occupies the entirety of the island of Faeland and its smaller surrounding islands, bordered to the west and north by the Atlantic Ocean and the Celtic Sea respectively, and to the east and south by the Bay of Biscay, approximately 150 miles from both France and Spain. The territory of the country covers the entirety of the island and the surrounding islets, totaling 16,607 sq. miles and has a temperate seasonal climate. With approximately 18,789,194 inhabitants, it is a rather densely populated country for its size. The island of Faeland has been inhabited since prehistoric times; however, the population remained extremely low and sparse until the 3rd century B.C. Since that time, many different ethnic groups have established a presence. The result is an culturally diverse country that until modern times only rarely saw peace among its inhabitants. Faeland is a federal democratic republic comprised of nearly autonomous states, considered constitutionally to be sovereign and independent of each other. While the states do operate nearly independently, there is much cooperation between all the polities, and citizens of any state are granted full rights to travel to any other member state of the confederation. While the constitution provides the only official name as "Fáel" (the ancient indigenous name for the island), a constitutional act provided an official description of the country as the Federated Republics of Faeland in 1935, amended in 1955 to the Federated States of Faeland, to account for the re-establishment of a monarchy in one of the member states (cf. Kingdom of Faeland). Faeland is a member of the United Nations, but as a staunchly neutral country, has opted out of inclusion in the European Union. Despite this, it has adopted the Euro, and conforms occasionally to many of the economic practices of the E.U. It should be remembered, however, that where some states may conform, others may not, creating for a patchwork of economic laws (Oddly, free trade within the country largely negates the ill effects of some states' practices). While some in Faeland see joining the E.U. as a necessity to progress, no steps can be taken until there is unilateral consensus among the member states, which is not easily achieved. Name Main Article: Names of Faeland The earliest recorded name for the island of Faeland was listed by the Greek geographer Strabo around 20 A.D. in his Geographica as "Bounessos," believed to mean something akin to "mountain-island." This name, however, was completely fabricated and never seems to have taken root, as the local inhabitants always called the island "Fáel," from a local word meaning wolf. With the coming of the Roman empire in the 40s A.D., the Emperor Claudius established several colonies of soldiers on the island and created a nominal province called "Gallia Maritima" (Gaul-on-the-Sea). As the empire collapsed, however, Fáel resumed its prominence as a name for the island. The general chaos of the ensuing Dark Ages led to many political entities forming on the island, with relatively few incorporating Fáel into their names. From this point to nearly modern times, Fáel referred exclusively to the island itself and not the states resident. With the coming of the British in the early nineteenth century, the English name "Faeland" became an ever more popular term for the island, and has currency there even today, as English remains a lingua franca for the diverse population. When independence was achieved from the United Kingdom in 1925, the constitution referred to the new country as Fáel. It was thought that this would help forge a common link among all the various ethnicities that currently inhabit the island. Later, by further constitutional acts, the official description of the state was agreed to be the Federated States of Faeland. The wording of the description is meant to imply that the whole of the country is really not in itself a complete body politic, but in fact an amalgam of sovereign and separate nation-states. The federal government sees itself as the administrative apparatus of a federation, not a fused and unitary government for a nation-state. History Main Article: History of Faeland The History of Faeland can be divided into four major periods based on political developments. The first is the Antique Period, running from prehistoric times until the collapse of the Roman Empire in the west (some scholars put the end of the Antique Period nearer to the 10th century A.D. with the coming of the Vikings); the Medieval Period, following through until the early 16th century; the Colonial Period, which lasted from the first Spanish settlements until independence from the United Kingdom in 1925; and finally the Modern Period, marked by rapid growth and modernization that continues today. Government Main Article: Government of Faeland Faeland is a federal republic comprised of eleven member states. The system is highly decentralized, and the top level government functions more as a coordinating and administrative body between autonomous regions than as a legislating government. Faeland's political system operates under a framework laid out in the 1935 constitutional document known as the Organic Law. By calling the document Organic Law, rather than Constitution, the authors expressed the intention that it should be understood as a binding cooperative agreement between sovereign nation-states. Amendments to the Organic Law generally require a three-fifths majority of the Diet; the articles guaranteeing fundamental human rights, the federal structure, and the right to resist attempts to overthrow the constitution are valid in perpetuity and cannot be amended. The Federal Chancellor, is the head of the General Government and exercises executive power, similar to the role of a Prime Minister in parliamentary democracies. Federal legislative power is vested in the Diet and the Directory, which together form a unique type of legislative body. The Diet is elected through direct elections in the various states, yet abiding proportional representation. The members of the Directory represent the governments of the eleven autonomous states and are generally members of their respective governments. The respective state governments have the right to appoint and remove their envoys at any time (how this is done varies from one state to another). Although laws binding on all members can be created, in general the Diet discusses matters of finance related to funding the initiatives of the Directory, which coordinates internal activities and external relations (e.g. transportation, defense, diplomacy). Matters such as health care, education, taxation, and to some extent even military matters, are generally the province of the autonomous states within the federation. More recently, in 2006 Faeland and all of its member states agreed to bring the government "online." Since then, most elections and legislation can be accessed via the internet, facilitating near universal access to government data and services. Additionally, this has reduced the paper waste of the government significantly. Member States The Pages *'Federated Dhíall' - The Dhíall *'Caudian Republic' - Cauda *'Dominion of Litus' - Lito *'Republic of the Latin Coast' - Pentapoli *'Ríocht Fíl' - Kingdom of Faeland/Midlands *'Democratic Republic of the Aroës' - Aroës The Free Cities *'A Cidade Livre do Vila do Infante' - Vila do Infante *'New Norwich' *'Principauté de Nouvel Aix' - New Aix *'Santiago de Fuelaterra' - Santiago *'Respublica Falciana' - Falx Geography, Climate, and Environment Main Article: Geography of Faeland [[image:Faelandtopo.png|thumb|right|'Faeland Topography']] Coastal plains surround a central massif, and the northern of the two largest peninsulas is mountainous nearly to its coast. The highest peak is Mt. Ryan in the Riocht Fíl (Kingdom of Faeland), which is XXXX ft. The River Verdan, at 320 miles is the longest river in Faeland. The island has lush vegetation, a product of its mild climate and frequent but soft rainfall. Faeland's least arable land lies in the north-western and central regions. These areas are largely mountainous and rocky, with dramatic green vistas overlooking plains. The climate is generally one of cool winters and mild summers, with mild winters and warm summers along the southern Biscay coast. There is a lot of regional variation, however, as the island on its western shore borders the Gulf Stream. The southernmost point of Faeland is located on Eris Isle, part of the Orwel Isles archipelago. Demographics Main article: Demography of Faeland Census data is collected from all parts of Faeland every ten years. The Directory is responsible for collecting the data from each state within the Federation. How and when the individual states conduct their censuses varies, but all data submitted to the Faelish General Government must be the most recent information available. Population According to the most recent census, the total population of the Federated States of Faeland was 18,789,194. Current population growth is due equally to net immigration and a rising birth rate and increased life expectancy. Estimates revealed that Faeland is now home to more people of pensionable age than children under the age of 16. The population density of Faeland is 436.8/km²; with a particular concentration in Falx, Georgetown and The Shore. Recent estimates put populations as follows: Ethnic Groups Education Main Article: Education in Faeland Education in Faeland varies widely. All member states are, by right, in control of their own educational systems. While this provides extreme variance in curricula, all of the member states enjoy high literacy rates and excellent school systems. The country has several noted universities, most dating from the 18th and 19th century, but a few from as far back as the late middle ages. Globally, Faeland is known for producing excellent graduates in the fields of environmental research, political science, linguistics, international communications, information technology, and archeology. Less glamorous but equally acknowledged, Faeland has also produced a large number of renowned Classical scholars. Languages of Faeland The term "languages" is used because unlike, Italy, for instance, Faeland has no unifying common root language that is used across all of its lands. The lingua franca of the nation is in fact an import: English. While there is a Fáelish language in use, it is hardly widespread and not used outside of the Highlands. Religion NOTES:the government is legally prohibited from recognising any religion (except for legacy statutes like those of military chaplains). Instead, it merely recognises religious organisations, according to formal legal criteria that do not address religious doctrine. Conversely, religious organisations should refrain from intervening in policy-making. Tensions occasionally erupt about alleged discrimination against minorities. Economy Main Article: Economy of Faeland Faeland is one of the world's wealthier nations, with a high per-capita income, a member of the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD). Faeland is a mixed market socialized state, ranking lower than the U.S. but higher than most western European nations on the Heritage Foundation's index of economic freedom. Since the early 1990s, Faeland’s economy has been growing rapidly with low unemployment and large government surpluses on the federal level. Today Faeland closely resembles Canada in its market-oriented economic system, pattern of production, and high living standards. The economy of the Federated States is modern and trade-dependent with growth averaging a robust 10% in 1995–2000. Agriculture, once the most important sector, is now dwarfed by industry, which accounts for 38% of GDP, about 73% of exports, and employs 32% of the labor force. Although exports remain the primary engine for Faeland's robust growth, the economy is also benefiting from a rise in the technology sector. Defense Main Article: Military in Faeland The national defense of Faeland is the responsibility of the Directory. Since -theoretically- Faeland is neutral, the top level command structure has not been organized very well. Each state contributes either money or trained forces to the collective military, with the chiefs of staff being the top level military commanders of the respective nations, headed by the current Chancellor. How well this command structure would work in a large scale conflict has not been tested. Usually forces sent on joint expeditionary forces are put under the command of an allied officer. Administratively, each state supplies a "regiment," independent in supply, command and training, to the national force. Historically, the Pentapolis has provided the bulk of the infantry, Dhíall light and mobile infantry, Fíl the Air Corps, Lito provides all naval support, and the other Pages and Cities provide smaller, specialist contingents. Although small, the army is highly trained, all volunteer, and well-equipped. Culture Main articles: Culture of Faeland, Freedom of the press in Faeland, and Education in Faeland Faeland did not exist as a state until the country's unification in 1935. Due to this comparatively late unification, and the historical autonomy of the regions that comprise the island of Faeland, many traditions, customs, and cultural attributes that are now recognized as distinctly Faelish can be identified more accurately by their regions of origin. Despite the political and social separation of these regions, Faeland's internal intercourse is very affable. A native poet once wrote, "At home I am Cadiano (sic cf. Caudiano), abroad, I am a Fáel. Literature The literary traditions represented on the island vary widely, and each region has its own attributes and volume of work that has uniquely contributed to the Faelish corpus. Even though there is a disproportionately high amount of literature produced in the Dhíall, a certain Faelish perspective can be found in the literature of all the states of the island. However, the hybrid flavor is relatively new and the product of recent unification, but which promises a boom in creative output from the country as it learns more about itself as a single culture. Science Music Sport